Angels?
by akupara
Summary: Bella, ALice, and Rosalie all go to angel school.When they are sent on down to Earth to try their hand at being guardian angels, what will happen? Will they meet anyone interesting? Read and Review! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought of this idea when I was in Bio. I'm not sure how it's going to turn out, but I'll give it a shot anyway.**

**So Bella, Alice, and Rosalie all go to Angel Academy, a prestigious school for young angels. Just like school here, they can choose what they want to be, in this case, what angel they want to be.**

**They are sent on a mission to Earth. It's kind of like a program so they can learn what it's like to be a guardian angel.**

_Bella POV_

I walked out of class looking for my two best friends Alice and Rosalie. We always went to dinner together.

"Bella! Over here!"

I turned to see Alice and Rosalie waving at me.

"Hey, how was class?" I asked.

"It was terrible. My teacher is planning on sending me for a mission. She said it would help me with my grades. It's so stupid! I don't want to go somewhere and leave you girls here!" Rosalie whined.

"Well, lucky for you, I'm gonna go on a mission too! My teacher said I didn't really have to, but he said it would be good experience anyway. Maybe we can go together!" That was Alice. She had the best grades in all her classes.

"Really? Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all!"

"Wait! What about me? I don't want to stay here alone!" I exclaimed.

"You could probably come with us. Why don't you go ask the teacher now?"

"Now, Miss Swan, why do you want to go on a mission? Is it so you can stay with your friends and have fun? Because its not. This is important. This will help you choose if you want to become a guardian angel or not. We only take students who we know are dedicated to learning from this experience." Mr. Bode said sternly.

"I understand sir. I'm still not sure what angel I want to become. I'm still experimenting. And think this would be a great opportunity for both me and my friends to experience the life of a guardian angel." I carefully said. I really had no intention of becoming a guardian angel, but he didn't need to know that. I just needed to make him believe that's what I really wanted to do.

"Very well Miss Swan. You may go too, but know that there will be regular inspections, to see how everyone is doing. You will not receive any notification of inspection dates, so be ready. If we see any misbehavior, or trouble, you will be removed from the mission immediately. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mr. Bode."

"Good. Sign these papers, and here are the rules and regulations. Good night."

YES! I was in! Where are Alice and Rose? I needed to tell them the good news.

Alice and Rose were waiting anxiously for me in our dorm.

"Girls! I'm home!" I yelled.

"We're in the living room!" I heard an answering shout.

As I walked into the living room Alice put the TV on mute, and started bouncing one the couch. "So? Can you go? Please say yes."

"Yes, I can go." I laughed "But he said all this stuff about surprise inspections and stuff. Are we going to have to be constantly watching our people or something?" I wondered out loud.

"YAY!!!" they cheered.

"And about the inspections, he told us that too, so don't worry. Oh! I'm so excited! I going to pack all your clothes for you Bella, and you have to promise to let me do your make-up and everything!" Alice squealed.

I turned pale. I considered telling her I could dress myself, but knew she would just keep begging till I let her do it.

"Fine," I sighed "But only a little make-up!"

"AHHHH!!!!! I LOVE YOU BELLA!" she screeched and threw her arms around me.

We were sitting on either side of Rosalie, so it was a very awkward hug. We ended up on the floor with Alice on top of me.

Rosalie sat on the couch laughing her head off. "Shut up Rosalie!" I yelled.

"Come on girls, let's go to bed. We have some shopping to do tomorrow if we're going to go on this trip." Alice said, already bouncing into her room.

I walked into my room knowing it was going to be a fun trip.

**So? What did you think? Like it? Hate it?**

**Should I continue?**

**Review and let me know!**

**P.S. I accept anonymous reviews too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was at my cousin's house, and I didn't have any access to the computer.**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Bella POV_

"All students who are going on the mission to Earth please report to the gym." The PA announced.

"I wonder why…" Rosalie mused.

"Probably explaining all the rules and stuff. Boring!" Alice sang.

"Well, we'd better get to the gym, the bell just rang." I said, already trudging off.

We arrived at the gym just as the tardy bell rang.

"Hurry up and take your seats!" the principal barked from the front of the room.

"Now, as you all know, we have arranged for you students to take a trip down to Earth. Each of you will be assigned a person to take care of. The people will be placed in dangerous situations, and you will have to save them." The principal said.

Wait. Placed in dangerous situations? I needed to SAVE my person?! I can't so that! I'd probably end up needing to be saved myself!

"Of course, they won't be in any real danger, but it will give us a chance to see how you are doing." The principal continued.

Whew! What a relief! At least I won't get my person killed because of my klutziness. That was one good thing at least.

"It will also give you a chance to see if this is what you want to become when you graduate from Angel Academy. If you find that guarding people isn't your passion, you may, of course, try something else."

I'm pretty sure this isn't what I want to do, but at least it's better than being in school.

"All students going on the trip will receive two days of training, starting today. Report outside to the cloud field, where you will be split into small training groups. You are dismissed."

"Finally! I thought I was going to explode from boredom!" Alice exclaimed.

"I know what you mean. He's so old and boring. I think he should retire." I said.

"Mhhm." Alice and Rosalie nodded.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Come on Bella! Try one more time! I'm sure you'll get it this time!" Elizabeth said encouragingly.

We were currently trying to place a glamour around ourselves, and I was failing miserably.

Alice and Rosalie had both managed to create a perfect glamour within their first few tries.

I, on the other hand, had still not been able to create a proper glamour.

Some had turned to mist seconds after they appeared, and others had not fully covered me. Either a wing was sticking out of my back, or you could see my halo from within the glamour. They were all faulty.

A glamour is a kind of disguise. It covers our wings, and dims the glow that naturally surrounds angels.

"One more try, and we'll stop for lunch." Elizabeth said. "Concentrate really hard and focus your energy on it."

I did as she said.

"You did it Bella! Now you look like a regular human!"

Alice and Rosalie ran over to hug me.

We began jumping around squealing, happy that we'd all managed to create pretty decent glamours.

"Good job, girls. Now you can move on to the next part of your training, the actual guarding part." Elizabeth said from behind us.

We all froze.

"More training?!" Alice asked.

"Of course! You didn't think this was all, did you?" Elizabeth exclaimed, shocked that we'd think that was it.

"Actually, that's exactly what we'd thought." Rosalie muttered under her breath.

"Well, you thought wrong. Now, we'll break for lunch, and when we come back, you girls can try the glamours one more time." Elizabeth said, moving toward the cafeteria.

We groaned and began walking toward the cafeteria.

When we arrived we saw that nearly all the clouds were full.

"We'll either have to stand and eat, or we'll have to wait for a cloud to free up before we eat." Rosalie said.

"Why don't we just go outside and eat." I suggested, eager to start eating.

"No. If we go outside, my clothes will become dirty, and no one will be able to see my wonderful clothes." Alice said, stubbornly stomping her foot on the floor.

"Alice," I said "we have uniforms. We are all wearing the same thing."

"I know, but I still have to look gorgeous in my uniform, right?" Slice pointed out.

I never really understood her reasoning. It doesn't really matter if you're all wearing the same thing….

"Bella!" Alice gasped.

"Don't even think that! How dare you think it doesn't matter if we're all wearing the same thing! I'm ashamed of you." Alice said, turning her head away.

"What??!! How'd you even know I was thinking that??!!" I sputtered.

"Never ask a magician to reveal her secrets." Alice said mysteriously.

"You're crazy." I said.

Rosalie, who had been watching us through this entire conversation just said "You two are sooooo weird." And walked away.

"Now look what you did! Now Rose thinks we're both stupid." Alice said, already running after Rosalie, trying to say that I was the one who had started it.

"What?! I didn't do anything! I'm going to get you Alice!" I shouted, running after Alice.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay. We'll do it one more time, and then you can go home." Elizabeth said wearily.

It was nearly 7 pm, and we were still here practicing.

After lunch we had practiced some more glamours, and we had worked on how to act like a real human.

Every so often, we had to pretend to go to the bathroom, and we had to learn how to act stupid.

Stupid by our standards at least. Since angels were naturally smarter than humans, we knew much more. It would look weird if suddenly a whole bunch of super smart people turned up. According to humans, we'd still be really smart, but to an angel, we'd be extremely dumb.

This was pretty easy. We just weren't supposed to answer any questions in class unless the teacher specifically asked us, or try really hard on the homework.

Should be easy enough.

We were all tired, but Elizabeth wanted us to try the glamours one more time.

Now that I knew how do it, it came to me pretty easily.

"You girls did pretty well today. Tomorrow we'll work on how to follow people without attracting too much attention, and we'll also work on how to properly rescue someone without arousing too much suspicion. You can go." Elizabeth said.

"Wow. That was pretty intense." I said when we reached the car.

"I know. I just want to go to bed." Rosalie said.

We all jumped into Alice's bright, canary yellow cloud Porshe, and began driving home.

Unlike a regular Porshe, a cloud Porshe could fly as well as drive. It was a top-of-the-line car.

As soon as we reached our apartment, we all said goodnight and went to sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Our second day of training was even worse than the first day, if you can believe it.

We did a lot more physical activity today.

We did a lot of work on how to keep our subjects safe from car accidents and things like that.

Since we were supposed to be weak humans, we couldn't just stand in front of the car and stop it that way. We had to learn to move fast enough to push the person out of the car's way instead.

We also had to learn a few healing spells, so we could heal them of cuts or small sicknesses like colds and coughs.

If our subject stayed sick for too long, we would be docked points.

There was a lot more shouting on Elizabeth's part today, as well. She had to yell at us a lot more because we weren't accustomed to this much physical activity in one day.

But we got through it.

Somehow, we survived.

Tomorrow I think the principal will be talking to us about our responsibilities on Earth again.

At least we'll be able to leave soon. That's one good thing at least.

I can't wait till we leave for Earth.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**So? Was it okay?**

**I tried to make it longer than the previous chapter, which was extremely short.**

**I've had a few people ask why I don't update sooner, and like I said, it's because I was at my cousin's house.**

**But you should also know, I don't update as often as some authors. I update only about once a week, so that's what you should expect.**

**Review! Review, review, review!**

**P.S. I accept anonymous review too!**


End file.
